NEIBank and EyeBrowse (a dedicated genome browser for eye-expressed genes, produced in collaboration with CIT. http://eyebrowse.cit.nih.gov/genome/)consitiute a resource for eye research worldwide. While computational support has been greatly reduced, databases of expressed sequences, human eye disease genes and databases of candidate eye disease regions of the genome are still maintained at a slower rate. In terms of animal models, NEIBank data for gene expression in chicken eye are being used in analysis of chicken lens-expressed genes.